Love You, Love You Then
by Putpit
Summary: Ia mencintai lelaki itu. Tidak perlu pengakuan. Menatapnya saja sudah memberikan jawaban. Memegangnya saja sudah merupakan keyakinan. Naruto adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Ya, hanya Uzumaki Naruto yang mampu membuat Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Oneshot. For giveaway novel LYLYT.


**Love You, Love You Then**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**For Giveaway Love You, Love You Then**

**22 Desember 2013**

"Sakura, ayo pulang denganku!" kata remaja lelaki berambut perak. Dia menghalau jalan gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berjalan keluar kelas bersama dua orang temannya.

Gadis berwajah cantik itu hanya menampilkan senyum cemooh lalu berujar, "Aku tidak mau. Lagipula, tidak ada jaminan kau bisa berlaku sopan padaku nanti. Permisi, kau menutup jalanku."

Lelaki yang mendapat penolakan itu memutar kedua bola matanya geram. Ia tidak menuruti keinginan sang gadis dan tetap berdiri di tempat. "Kau adalah tunanganku, Sakura. Bagaimana bisa kau menyindirku seakan aku adalah lelaki bedebah?"

Gadis bernama Sakura membalas tatapan lelaki itu dengan tajam. "Kamu memang bedebah, Suigetsu. Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Karin di halaman belakang sekolah kemarin. Pertunangan kita itu cuma untuk ikatan bisnis antar dua perusahaan, jadi jangan berlagak layaknya tunangan yang baik. Minggir!" serunya sambil mendorong tubuh Suigetsu ke samping hingga menabrak dinding koridor sekolah.

Sakura melangkah cepat. Emosinya yang meletup sedemikian besar membuatnya tanpa sadar berlari. Ia sungguh benci hidupnya yang bertopeng. Walaupun ia memiliki segalanya, namun ia sebenarnya menggenggam kekosongan. Harta, kuasa, bahkan orang tua. Semua itu seolah menutup nuraninya dan melapisinya dengan kemunafikan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun pada hidupnya karena ia sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam. Tubuh, emosi, pikiran, akal sehat, tidak lagi difungsikan oleh dirinya, melainkan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Sakura terus berlari dan sampai di sebuah taman di pinggir kota. Dia pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di salah satu bangku. Sakura memandang ke sekeliling penuh minat. Pepohonan, rerumputan hijau, serta bunga-bunga yang tertata indah, nampak begitu menyejukkan mata.

"Sakura." Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara menyentak ketenangan Sakura. Gadis itu refleks memutar kepalanya ke belakang, ke sumber suara. Detik selanjutnya, mulut Sakura ternganga. Betapa kagetnya ia begitu kedua iris hijau zambrudnya bersibobrok dengan kedua iris biru laut itu.

Dalam keterkejutan yang tercipta, memori Sakura pun terlempar ke masa lalu.

**OOooOOooOO**

"Ayo Suigetsu! Kalahkan dia! Ayo! Ayo!" Seruan-seruan nyaring terdengar memenuhi lapangan SMP Konoha siang itu. Anak-anak berseragam merah marun nampak bergerombol membentuk lingkaran besar dan asyik menonton aksi yang terjadi di tengah-tengah lingkaran.

Sakura yang masih berusia dua belas tahun penasaran terhadap kelakuan teman-temannya pun memutuskan untuk mendekat. Sayangnya, tubuhnya yang kecil tak mampu untuk melihat apa yang teman-temannya ributkan. Akhirnya, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menerobos maju. Setelah bersusah payah, Sakura bisa melihat secara jelas.

Sakura tercengang. Pemandangan di hadapannya sungguh menakutkan. Dua orang anak lelaki terlibat baku hantam. Anak lelaki bernama Suigetsu tengah melayangkan pukulan ke anak berambut kuning jabrik, namun pukulannya meleset.

"Rubah kecil. Rubah kecil. Cuma bisa meraung sendirian setelah kedua induknya mati dan meninggalkan aib. Malangnya!" ejek Suigetsu seraya memamerkan gigi taringnya.

"Nasibmu yang lebih malang, Suigetsu. Kamu menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk bertindak semena-mena. Apa itu didikan kedua orang tuamu?" balas musuh Suigetsu seraya meludah dengan kasar di depan Suigetsu. Ludahnya berwarna merah karena bercampur darah.

"Mulutmu akan kurobek, Naruto! Bersiaplah!" teriak Suigetsu marah. Ia menerjang Naruto, namun sang lawan rupanya bisa menghindar. Naruto dengan mudah menjatuhkan Suigetsu lalu memelintir tangannya ke belakang.

"Aku sudah capek bermain. Jangan pernah menghina Ayah dan Ibuku karena kamu akan mendapat kesakitan seratus kali lebih parah daripada neraka! Menghina mereka sama dengan menghina malaikat yang sengaja diutus Tuhan khusus untukku. Ingat itu!" ancam Naruto berlalu pergi.

Suigetsu langsung menangis begitu keberadaan Naruto tidak terlihat lagi. Ia memaki kesal sekaligus mengancam akan memberitahu kedua orang tuanya untuk menghukum Naruto.

Sakura menatap Suigetsu sinis. Menit berikutnya, dia segera menyusul Naruto. Ia berlari ke direksi barat dengan khawatir.

Naruto. Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal delapan tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan, kehidupan anak itu seketika berubah. Keceriaan yang mengisi hari-harinya berubah menjadi keterdiaman yang memprihatikan. Semangat yang selalu berkobar di matanya berubah menjadi pandangan menerawang yang tak berbatas. Pribadinya yang hangat dan terbuka berubah menjadi sosok dingin yang tertutup tameng.

Sakura telah berteman dengan Naruto sejak masih balita, jadi dia sangat mengenal anak bermarga Uzumaki tersebut. Ya, dan ia selalu ada di sisinya.

**OOooOOooOO**

"Naruto," ucap Sakura lirih. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Naruto menghampiri Sakura. "Kejutan," katanya sambil duduk di samping kanan Sakura.

Perlahan, Sakura mengangkat tangannya kemudian menyentuh pipi Naruto lembut. Setelah lima tahun berpisah, lelaki di hadapannya sungguh berubah. Karena pubertas, ketampanan maskulin Naruto terlihat. Kulitnya berwarna tan serta keteduhan terpancar di sorot matanya yang seindah lautan. Ia juga nampak dewasa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cengiran tercetak di bibir Naruto. "Ah, kau pasti merindukanku Sakura. Apa kamu mau pelukan atau kecupan? Oh, kalau kamu ingin keduanya juga boleh," godanya langsung meruntuhkan persepsi Sakura yang begitu baik.

Ketika Naruto merentangkan tangan, Sakura memukul kepalanya dengan keras. "Bodoh! Kamu masih bodoh, Naruto!" teriak Sakura kemudian beranjak pergi.

Sakura berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Bagaimana bisa lelaki yang ditunggunya selama ini bisa tidak berubah sama sekali? Bukannya membuka percakapan dengan hal-hal ringan, Naruto justru masih suka menggoda Sakura dan kekanakan. Karena terlalu kesal, Sakura tidak memperhatikan langkahnya. Tak sengaja, ia terpeleset kulit pisang yang dibuang sembarang dan terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk.

Sakura memejamkan mata seraya mengumpat pelan. Ia memegang pergelangan kaki kirinya yang nyeri. "Gara-gara Naruto bodoh, aku jadi tidak melihat kulit pisang itu," ucapnya malah menyalahkan lelaki yang barusan ia temui.

"Rupanya, kamu disini Sakura," kata satu suara di belakang Sakura.

Sakura tidak menoleh dan terus memijat pergelangan kakinya. "Bantu aku berdiri, Naruto!" serunya terdengar seperti perintah yang dienggankan.

Orang yang disuruh menaruh tangan Sakura di bahunya kemudian membantu gadis itu berdiri. Sakura yang masih marah terus memalingkan wajah. "Kesempatan langka aku bisa menyentuhmu, gadis cantik," kata orang tersebut.

Sakura merasa curiga dengan nada suara yang berbeda itu, kontan menoleh. Wajahnya langsung pucat. Rupanya yang menyangga tubuhnya adalah Suigetsu, bukan Naruto. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Sakura yang berada dalam cengkeraman Suigetsu merupakan bahaya yang besar.

Naruto. Satu nama itu terlontar dalam hati Sakura sebagai doa. Sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

**OOooOOooOO**

Siang itu, Sakura baru saja pulang sekolah ketika sang sopir menelepon untuk mengabarkan bahwa beliau akan telat menjemput karena terjebak macet. Sakura yang benci menunggu memutuskan pulang sendiri. Awalnya, ia hendak langsung pulang menggunakan taksi namun karena suasana rumah yang juga begitu ia benci, ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Sakura pergi ke pasar tradisional yang berada lima ratus meter dari sekolahnya. Ia membeli gulali dan begitu menikmati waktunya. Ia melangkah riang seraya mengamati aktivitas dagang yang padat. Tapi, kesenangan Sakura sekejap hilang tatkala tiga preman menghampirinya.

"Adik manis, kelihatannya kamu punya banyak uang. Boleh bagi Paman sedikit?" ujar preman berbadan paling besar.

Sakura menjatuhkan gulalinya dan mundur perlahan. "Aku tidak punya uang, Paman," jawabnya bergetar. Ia sungguh ketakutan. Naruto. Ia sungguh berharap ada Naruto di sisinya.

"Paman tidak percaya. Paman akan memeriksamu sebentar," kata preman tersebut. Ia menunjuk Sakura dengan ekor mata dan kedua preman di kanan serta kirinya langsung bergerak.

"Hei, paman-paman jelek!" seru seseorang.

Dua preman itu sontak menahan aksi mereka sedangkan Sakura membeku di tempat. Orang yang berani berseru itu berjalan dan berdiri di samping kanan Sakura. Dengan hati-hati, Sakura meliriknya. Naruto. Lelaki itu datang menyelematkannya.

Naruto maju melawan ketiga preman. Entah berapa lama perkelahian yang terjadi, Sakura yang ketakutan hanya menatap ke depan dengan kosong. Ketika Naruto selesai dan berhasil melumpuhkan ketiganya, ia menggandeng tangan Sakura pergi.

Naruto mendudukan Sakura di sebuah bangku yang terletak di luar pasar. "Sudah, lupakan kejadian tadi," kata Naruto menatap Sakura lekat.

Perlahan, Sakura mulai merasa tenang dan nyaman. Ia membalas tatapan Naruto seraya berujar, "Terima kasih."

Naruto tersenyum. Sakura baru sadar jika wajah Naruto babak belur. Dengan lembut, diusapnya darah yang ada di sudut bibir Naruto.

"Lusa, aku pindah ke Suna," ucap Naruto.

"Baik-baiklah disana," kata Sakura yang sudah mengetahui berita itu dari sang Mama.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat memberitahu, aku…"

Belum sempat ucapan Naruto usai, Sakura menyela, "Kamu pasti sibuk mengurusi kepindahanmu. Aku mengerti bila kepindahanmu kesana adalah untuk merawat kakekmu yang sudah tua. Jaga kesehatan dan hubungi aku dengan rutin, Naruto!"

"Tentu. Eh, kamu tidak akan berpaling dariku kan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura pura-pura tidak mengerti. Ia mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sejak SD, aku sudah menyukaimu Sakura. Sangat, sangat menyukaimu hingga hatiku hanya dipenuhi oleh sosokmu. Kukira kamu sudah tahu hal itu, makanya aku menganggapmu sebagai kekasih selama ini," ungkap Naruto.

"Bodoh!" pekik Sakura. Ia menghantam kepala Naruto.

"Aww, sakit! Apa salahku?" tanya Naruto memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. "Bodoh! Kamu memang bilang menyukaiku sewaktu kita kelas satu SD, tapi itu bukan berarti kita sudah pacaran. Kita masih ingusan saat itu, jadi aku mengabaikannya. Seharusnya kamu menyatakan perasaanmu sekali lagi dengan lebih romantis. Naruto bodoh!"

Naruto menampilkan cengirannya kemudian meraih tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih. Berkat kehadiranmu di hari-hariku, beban hidupku jadi terangkat perlahan. Senyumanmu, tutur katamu, perhatianmu, meluluhkan segalanya. Kamu adalah cinta pertamaku, Sakura."

"Kata Ino, cinta pertama itu tidak ada yang berhasil," goda Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kamu bukan hanya cinta pertama, melainkan juga cinta terakhirku. Hanya kamu yang mampu membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali."

**OOooOOooOO**

Suigetsu menyeret Sakura dengan paksa tatkala mengetahui bila Sakura masih berhubungan dengan Naruto. Sakura meringis. Ia menahan rasa sakit yang mendera pergelangan kaki kirinya. Suigetsu takut. Sejak dulu, ia begitu iri dengan Naruto karena Naruto selalu lebih unggul. Kebangkrutan orang tua Naruto menjadi titik puncak kesenangan Suigetsu. Ia tahu bila orang tua Naruto difitnah menggelapkan uang. Kematian mereka pun disebabkan kecelakaan yang di skenario. Semua itu ia ketahui dari menguping pembicaraan di kantor sang ayah yang merupakan dalang kasusnya. Ia pun memanfaatkan keadaan Naruto dengan semakin menjatuhkannya.

Pertunangan yang ia lakukan dengan Sakura pun semata-mata untuk menyakiti Naruto. Kali ini, ia tidak akan kalah dari rubah itu. Ia akan mengambil semua kebahagiaan rubah kuning itu dan melihatnya hancur.

"Berhenti!" Tiba-tiba satu sosok berdiri di depan Suigetsu dan Sakura. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan membimbing si gadis berdiri di belakangnya. "Kamu tidak belajar dari masa lalu, Suigetsu," kata sosok itu.

"Halo, rubah kecil. Aku kira kamu sudah tidak menanggung aib dan memilih mengikuti kedua indukmu yang tenang disana," ejek Suigetsu.

Secepat kilat, Naruto menerjang Suigetsu. Keduanya berkelahi dengan hebat. Suigetsu yang rutin berlatih bela diri semenjak kepergiaan Naruto membuat pertarungan tidak sama seperti lima tahun lalu.

"Apa kamu masih memikirkan dua indukmu, rubah kecil?" tanya Suigetsu yang sangat kacau. Wajahnya memar dan berdarah.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto yang keadaannya tak jauh beda dari Suigetsu.

"Hah, mereka pasti senang karena rubah kecil masih memikirkannya walaupun mereka mati meninggalkan aib," ejek Suigetsu.

Naruto tersenyum mencemooh. "Tentu saja. Daripada kau, hanya menjadi seekor keledai bagi kedua orang tuamu. Menutupi aib mereka dan berlagak menjadi anak baik. Aku sudah tahu jika ayahmu yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Tunggu tanggal pembalasannya," ancam Naruto, menendang perut Suigetsu hingga ia tersungkur.

Naruto kemudian menghampiri Sakura yang terduduk di tanah. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan menggendong gadis cantik itu dengan bertopang pada kedua lengannya.

Sakura refleks melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Naruto. Wajah Naruto begitu dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas tersengal dari lelaki itu. Ia tersenyum tipis sembari berkata, "Terima kasih."

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Sangat menyakitkan mendengar berita pertunanganmu, Sakura."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Bodoh. Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Lukamu, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Jangan khawatir! Ini hanya luka kecil."

"Pertunanganku itu paksaan. Aku tidak menyukai Suigetsu, justru aku sangat membencinya," ungkap Sakura pelan. "Kamu memercayaiku kan?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Kejadian selanjutnya, mempertegas ucapannya. Lelaki itu mendadak menunduk lalu mengecup kening Sakura.

Sakura yang masih berada dalam gendongan Naruto mematung. Ia tersenyum lebar. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah Naruto. Ia mencintai lelaki itu. Tidak perlu pengakuan. Menatapnya saja sudah memberikan jawaban. Memegangnya saja sudah merupakan keyakinan. Naruto adalah cinta pertama dan terakhirnya. Ya, hanya Uzumaki Naruto yang mampu membuat Haruno Sakura jatuh cinta berkali-kali.

"Bodoh, aku merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu," kata Sakura seraya membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

* * *

**ooo**

* * *

**Selamat untuk kedua novel Kak Mashiro 'Night' Seiran yang diterbitkan! Aku ikut senang! Yei!**

**Ide cerita mengalir berkat judul yang sudah ditetapkan.**


End file.
